50 Rane Sentences
by bjaarcy
Summary: 50 sentences of complete Rane/Ranebows! One sentence per word-prompt challenge. Generally follows CP Coulter's Dalton!canon, with a few spoilers to Ep 26. Rating is generally K plus, but a select few are T.


This is written because I need myself some more Rane (hmm, this has been going on for a while…), and because it's the perfect opportunity for me to try this challenge out! :D Uh, anything in brackets is either a warning or spoiler alert. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me owning either gLee or Dalton is just as true as Rane being the least cutest couple in my list of OTPs ;3

PS I may or may not have cheated a few times… *shifty eyes*

* * *

><p><span>50 Rane Sentences<span>

**1. Number (set in Episode 13)**

"So, uh, goodnight Reed – wait, I never got your number!"

**2. Nuzzle**

He woke up smiling, nuzzling his face into the strawberry blonde curls underneath his chin.

**3. Oven**

"Okay, Kurt's gonna be back soon, but I think we can still smuggle a few cookies out of the oven before he comes in," Reed whispered, sneaking into the kitchen with Shane.

**4. Mistletoe**

Reed squeaked when he looked up and saw the Christmas ornament above him, but the sound was cut off by Shane's lips crashing against his own.

**5. Bed**

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Shane gasped from the bed, bending over the edge to giggle helplessly at where Reed was on the floor because he accidentally got tickled off the mattress.

**6. Edge**

Little did Reed and Kurt know, their boyfriends were smirking at each other from where they stood at the door of their room, watching them sing and jump around to Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory".

**7. Retreat (spoilers to Episode 26/Chapter 28)**

The shorter boy sighed into his boyfriend's chest as they retreated to the Windsor dorms – he and Shane were just glad to have the worst behind them and to be out of the hospital.

**8. History**

Shane still has no idea what happened in the lesson that went on in his history class, and he has Reed to blame.

**9. Shriek (set in Episode 26/Chapter 28)**

He heard an explosion from the third floor, which was followed by a shriek he knew belonged to Reed, and then he dropped to his knees and began to sob.

**10. Arrest**

Reed rolled his eyes at Shane – and here he thought his boyfriend couldn't get cheesier after the line "You're under arrest for stealing my heart!"

**11. Crossfire**

The two boys laughed at each other as they ducked behind a couch, both unsure of how they got in the middle of the Nerf fight.

**12. Scribble**

Reed blushed when he read the short scribble written in the corner of one of his notebooks, which said, "I love you. -S"

**13. Satin**

Shane always loved how satin-smooth the skin of Reed's cheek was, and he loved how red the artist would turn whenever he kissed it.

**14. Waltz**

Reed always supported Shane at his dance recitals, but he always hated the fact that his clumsiness got in the way of him being the one to dance with his boyfriend.

**15. Rainbow (… kind of)**

When Kurt realized that Reed and Shane's couple name was "Rane", he couldn't stop laughing at the variation "Ranebow".

**16. Power**

Shane held his boyfriend tightly; Reed was freaking out over the sudden power outage.

**17. Trouble**

Wow, Reed thought, Blaine wasn't kidding when he said that Shane prepped him for the madness of Windsor.

**18. Wanky**

Kurt almost regrets introducing Santana to Shane, who she immediately wolf-whistles to once he and Reed step into Breadstix.

**19. Tie**

The tiny fashionista laughed at his boyfriend, who was flustered with the bow his fingers were currently tangled in.

**20. Movie**

"Stop making fun of me!" Shane exclaimed, hastily rubbing the tears out of his eyes, "I know you were crying by the end of it too, Reed!"

**21. Lead**

Reed still doesn't know how Shane talked him into dueling for a duet at Nationals.

**22. Drink**

All Shane recalls from the night before is booze, the Tweedles dancing haphazardly on the stairs, his brother wailing a horrible rendition of Baby, and making out with Reed in the dark of his room.

**23. Sunglasses**

"Shane, give me back my pink sunglasses!" "But Reed said he wanted to see how I looked in them!"

**24. Paint**

"Oh my goodness, Kurt's gonna _kill_ us if he sees all the mess we made here!" Reed exclaimed, looking frantically at his dorm and Shane; both of the above were covered in paint splatters.

**25. Fight**

The taller boy doesn't even know what they're arguing over anymore – all he knows is that he wants to make up and have the tiny artist back in his arms.

**26. Jealousy (set in Episode 26/Chapter 28)**

Shane never really cared about actor Clark Sawyer, but once he sees Reed and Clark greet each other with hugs, all his opinions on the celebrity suddenly turn into bad ones.

**27. Rap**

Shane doing Kanye's part when he's covering "E.T." with Blaine is quite possibly the funniest thing Reed's ever witnessed.

**28. Bambi (spoilers to Episode 26/Chapter 27)**

"Shane, why _did_ you call me that?" Reed inquires as they're watching the movie, because he still has no idea why Shane would reference him to the deer.

**29. Harmony**

Harvey and Medel looked at each other with surprised but pleased looks, both of them actually considering Reed and Shane as leads because of their interesting harmonies, which they discovered with this duel.

**30. Stolen (… or borrowed without permission)**

Blaine stopped freaking out over the sudden disappearance of his guitar once he heard Shane playing it in Kurt and Reed's room; clearly, his brother needed it to serenade Reed.

**31. Grade**

"I can give you a B for attempt, but the sunglasses really don't match Shane," Reed says, referring to the outfit Shane's strutting around his room in.

**32. Picture**

Shane chuckled in triumph as he stole one of Reed's old yearbooks, before smiling sweetly at his boyfriend's school picture.

**33. Fire**

In the light of the bonfire, which was thrown in the honour of officially welcoming him to Windsor, Shane realized that Reed looked even more breathtaking than usual.

**34. Warning**

"And lastly," Reed said, explaining the last rule of Windsor House to Shane, "_never, under any circumstances do you piss off Kurt._"

**35. Score**

"That's the fifth time this week I've saved you from tripping into disaster."

**36. Practice**

The strawberry blonde leans against the door of his boyfriend's room, cocking his head to the side and smiling as he silently watches the brunette practice a dance routine.

**37. Interruption**

"Um, Reed?" Kurt called, smirking at his roommate, whose lips were busy sucking at the dancer's neck.

**38. Storm**

Even with a tired mind and heavy eyes, Shane regrets absolutely nothing about the previous night he shared with Reed, where they stayed up late and giggled about various things over ice cream because the shorter boy couldn't sleep to the thunderstorm that raged outside.

**39. Ink**

The artist looks at his wrist – where a certain dancer penned in the inscription "S + R" – and rolled his eyes fondly.

**40. Gaze**

When hazel eyes meet brown ones, nothing else seems to matter anymore.

**41. Solo**

Reed's heart fluttered rapidly in his chest as he watched Shane singing to him, the Warblers backing him up with harmonies and acapella music.

**42. Hair**

Twirling an absentminded finger around one of Shane's curls, Reed's mind suddenly began creating plans involving Kurt and finding out a way to persuade the Anderson brothers for a little makeover.

**43. Pranks**

"This is a new record, even for Windsor," Ramsey begins angrily, her steel voice firm, "How the _entire_ house got involved with the Brightman twins' plan of 'Operation: Stuart House April Fools Surprise', I don't even want to know boys - but you can bet that you're _all_ on campus arrest for the next couple of weeks."

(A/N: Admittedly, this isn't Rane, but the story seemed too good to pass up xD)

**44. Cheating**

"Reed, I don't understand how I'm cheating because I'm shirtless."

**45. Scent**

Switching sweatshirts might be the best idea ever, Reed hypothesizes as he sniffs Shane's old Walcott sweater, even if his Dalton sweatshirt is a little small on Shane.

**46. Secret**

Though Reed would never admit this, he secretly finds Shane's word-vomit problem one of the best things about him.

**47. Goosebumps**

Shane finds it incredibly remarkable that Reed's the only one who could cause goosebumps on his arms from just one kiss.

**48. Smile**

The desktop picture on both boys' laptops is a close-up of them with their cheeks pressed together, grinning so wide that their eyes are nearly closed, and where their curls get tangled with each other's.

**49. Attention, or lack thereof (generally set before Episode 18)**

Shane's thoughts were certainly _not_ in the confinements of the classrooms in Walcott, where his teachers have failed to capture his attention – they were miles and miles away in a private school in Ohio, on a tiny boy with strawberry blonde hair.

**50. Perfect**

There are a lot of definitions for the word, but Shane thinks that the best one is the way Reed's fingers fit _just right_ in between the spaces of his own.

* * *

><p>Okay, I pretty much failed the entire point of this challenge. Whatever! xp In my defense, this is the first time I ever attempted this! Anyway, feel free to make fun me in a review because of how much I fail. Or just generally review, because that'd also be nice x)<p>

x o x o bjaarcy

PS For anyone following "the First Week", I'M STILL WRITING IT :D


End file.
